Verde
by Bella Valentia
Summary: A Ginny el rostro se le deformo. ¿Qué nombre había dicho? ¿Tenía que estar sorda? ¿Su esposo estaba loco? ¿Albus Severus Potter? Ella jamás pensó en la ocurrencia de su esposo,pero apenas ve los ojos verdes de su hijo. Ginny hace una asociación que pocos creerían y entenderían ¿O si? Regalo (premio) para I'mAnatolia.


**_Después_**_** de muchos meses de atraso al fin logro traer tu premio I'mAnatolia de verdad lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto. Al final termine haciendo un Harry/Ginny y Albus espero que te guste :D**_

* * *

_******Disclaimer:** __Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

___Agradecimientos a** NayadeMarina** quien tuvo la amabilidad de betear esta historia._

___Dedicado a toda persona que le guste el Hinny y de forma muy especial a_ **I'mAnatolia** por ser la ganadora del primer reto del forum **E**l **E**scorpión **Q**ue **C**oleccionaba **R**osas.

* * *

_**Verde.**_

Ginny Potter se encontraba observando a su pequeño James dormir en su cuna. Tenía mucho que meditar y buscar la forma de hablar con Harry para contarle que serían padres por segunda vez, lo que la tenía bastante asustada porque entre su primer hijo y el que estaba esperando apenas había pasado un año y no sabía si sería capaz de tener dos bebes en casa.

De pronto la puerta principal de los Potter sonó sorprendiendo un poco a la pelirroja, pues por un momento había olvidado que su amiga (y desde hace años cuñada) la visitaría ese día.

—Hermione, entra— dijo en forma de saludo la pelirroja.

Hermione, quien conocía a la perfección a su amiga notó que esta estaba extraña y no dudó en intentar averiguar que le ocurría.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Ginny asintió.

— ¿Quieres beber un café? — cuestionó la pelirroja.

—Si

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la cocina. Hermione se ubicó en una pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

—Ten

Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione en la mesa. Hermione la conocía a la perfección y sabía que algo le ocurría, pero no quería presionarla.

—Gracias. — Hermione tomo un sorbo del café.

—¿Hermione, como se tomó Ron lo del embarazo? —cuestionó su cuñada.

Hermione dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró a su amiga.

—Bastante bien, está muy contento, de hecho me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo en si Angelina y George fueran sus padrinos.

Ginny trato de sonreír. No sabía cómo contarle a su mejor amiga que estaba nuevamente embarazada.

—Y bueno…como escogió los padrinos de nuestro primer bebe, yo le sugerí que si teníamos otro hijo los padrinos fueran ustedes.

Ginny sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez con malicia. Ella sabia perfectamente que las sugerencias de su amiga debían hacerse o sino Ronald terminaría durmiendo en el sillón.  
— Estoy embarazada— soltó Ginny

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Harry lo sabe?

Ginny miró el techo de la cocina.

—No lo sabe…. No le quiero decir aún…. Creo que no es buen momento…. James apenas tiene un año.

—Ginny, es una noticia maravillosa— la animó la castaña.

Ginny tomó un sorbo de café de puros nervios.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si podré con dos hijos —confeso.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Ginny, tu mamá pudo con siete hijos, tu podrás con dos. Aunque no lo creas son muy parecidas.

Ginny sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Su madre había podido con siete hijos, ella podría con dos. Además contaba con el apoyo de su mejor amigo y seguramente contaría con el apoyo de su madre también.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, cerca de la cena, Hermione decidió que sería hora de volver con su esposo. Además este último le había pedido que si salía, no estuviera mucho rato afuera, porque ella debía cuidarse durante su embarazo.

— ¿Ginny? — cuestionó Harry al no encontrar a su esposa en el salón principal.

Harry la siguió buscando.

— ¿Ginny, estas bien? —preguntó Harry cuando la encontró en la habitación de James.

Ginny estaba sentada en una pequeña mecedora que había en la habitación de su hijo.

— ¿Ginny?

Harry se sentó en el suelo de la habitación, quedando frente a Ginny mientras ella parecía ida y bastante asustada.

—Estoy embarazada—anunció nerviosa. — Se que no lo planeamos ¡y James tiene recién un año!

Harry se levanto de donde estaba sentado y besó a su esposa en frente.

—Ya lo sabía—le dijo Harry.

— ¿Pero cómo?

—Tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos cuando supiste que estabas esperando a James—le dijo dulcemente Harry.

—Tengo miedo

—Tu mamá pudo con siete hijos, tu podrás con dos. Aunque no lo creas son muy parecidas.

Ginny sonrió y abrazó a Harry.

— ¿Sabes? Hermione me dijo lo mismo.

* * *

Ginny, quien era una embarazada radiante, poco a poco se iba notando que su vientre iba creciendo y mostrando la nueva vida que estaba formando.

— ¿Harry, has pensado como llamar a nuestro bebé? —preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a su esposo en el sofá más grande de la sala.

—La verdad que si, he pensado en unos nombres.

Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Cuáles?—indagó la chica.

Harry dudó.

—Albus Severus— soltó Harry.

A Ginny el rostro se le deformo. ¿Qué nombre había dicho? ¿Tenía que estar sorda? ¿Su esposo estaba loco? ¿Albus Severus Potter? Cuando Harry sugirió que su primer hijo se llamara James Sirius ella acepto gustosa, porque lo entendía y había conocido al padrino de su esposo.

— ¿Albus Severus?— preguntó Ginny

—Si, Ginny ¿No te gusta?

— ¿Albus Severus? —Reiteró la pelirroja— ¡Estás loco! Me niego que mi hijo lleve esos dos nombres

Harry rodo los ojos sabia que sería complicado que ella lo aceptara.

—Pero… pero… Ginny ¿Por qué te molesta?

Harry trató de abrazarla, pero ella no se dejó.

—Harry, estuve de acuerdo con que nuestro primer hijo se llamara James Sirius, pero me parece demasiado que nuestro segundo hijo lleve el nombre del director fallecido de Hogwarts y del profesor que pociones. Y yo que recuerde jamás te agradó Severus Snape.

Harry suspiró profundamente.

—Albus Dumbledore fue un hombre importante para mí—recalcó Harry.

— ¿Y Severus?

Por el rostro de Harry corrió un sudor frio. Jamás le había contado lo que había hecho Severus Snape por él, porque en el fondo era algo que él quería conservar solo para él.

—Él quiso mucho a mi madre y trató de protegerla, como no pudo lo intento conmigo.

Ginny lo miraba confusa, no entendía a lo que él se refería.

Y esa noche no había llegado acuerdo de cómo llamar a su segundo hijo. Ella no quería que su hijo llevara el nombre del profesor de pociones, pero tampoco quería estar peleada con Harry por eso tal vez si él cedería un poco ella también cedería un poco ¿pero Albus Severus Potter? Ya sería un gran peso ser hijo del "Gran Harry Potter" y además llevar el nombre de dos hombres que fueron importantes de una u otra manera en el mundo mágico era una gran presión ¡Aún ni siquiera nacía!

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquella última conversación sobre el nombre de su segundo hijo ninguno de los dos había querido volver a sacar el tema, porque sabían que ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Ronald le había dicho innumerables veces si estaba seguro querer llamar a su hijo así y Hermione había tratado que Ginny aceptara lo que le pedía Harry.

En el Hospital San Mungo se escuchó un grito desgarrador el que fue escuchado por todos los pasillos de dicho hospital.

—Señora Potter— habló el sanador— Es un niño

Ginny sonrió con orgullo, llevaba meses esperando ese momento y miró a Harry quien estaba un poco más apartado en la sala de partos para que este se acercara a ver a su segundo hijo.

—Es… precioso— le dijo Harry a Ginny, mientras él se acomodaba las gafas.

Harry tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo miró dulcemente. Y fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no importaba que nombre llevara, siempre sería un Potter y sería el mejor en lo que hiciera.

—Albus Severus Potter— dijo Ginny orgullosamente mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Harry quedó sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sería lo correcto?

—Ginny, no tiene porque llamarse así —comenzó Harry.

Ginny miró a Harry y su hijo nuevamente.

— ¿Le viste los ojos? —cuestionó Ginny.—

Harry asintió y miro a Ginny sin comprender el porqué de su comentario.

—Son verdes, como los tuyos y los de tu madre— comenzó Ginny.

Harry estaba confundido. No entendía que relación tenía con el nombre el color de sus ojos.

— ¿Ojos verdes y Albus Severus? No le veo la relación Ginny.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Yo me enamore de tus ojos verdes, así como Severus Snape se enamoro de tu madre. Él trato de protegerla, pero como no pudo lo hizo contigo, porque aunque te parecieras a tu padre— Ginny hizo una pausa— tus ojos le recordaban a ella y si él fue capaz de protegerte y tu lo aprecias tanto, que será un honor que nuestro hijo lleve su nombre.

Harry quedo impresionado no sabía como ella se había enterado de eso, pero en el fondo le agradecía haber cedido.

—Albus Severus Potter

Ginny sonrió ampliamente si había algo que amaba con pasión era ver sonreír a su esposo, ya que eso le daba tranquilidad que todo estaría bien.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos!**_

_**Bella Valentía (ex-KariiHoney)**_


End file.
